


Old Soldiers Never Die

by deansbrave



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Lies, Not In Chronological Order, Past Relationship(s), Trust Issues, hidden identity, small part of something i hope to be bigger, working to repair relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbrave/pseuds/deansbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You want to pretend that none of this ever happened? Like WE never happened? Well I won't let you fucking pretend, because I can't. I still feel."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Seventy-Six!” Rowan yelled running down the alley towards him. He was surrounded by three Talon agents, who had managed to finally knock him to the ground. One hit him in the side of the face with the butt of his shotgun, sending Seventy-Six to the ground, his mask flying off. Rowan was on them before they could even react. 

The small assassin jumped on the nearest one first, sticking her combat knife right into his jugular, she ripped it out fast, and set her eyes on the next one. Dropping off the first Talon agent she gripped the assualt rifle of the second, and knocked it hard into his chest forcing him to let go, she aimed the butt of the gun at his face and knocked him to the ground. The third agent aimed his pistol at her, firing a round off into her shoulder before she aimed the rifle at his head taking him out in seconds. She turned around to look at the Talon agent on the ground groaning in pain. She smirked, putting the gun right to his head.

“Wait, wait I have information I can tell-” She pulled the trigger. She looked at Seventy-Six, he was facing away from her finally pulling himself up. 

“Are you alright?” She asked reaching her hand towards him. She hissed the movement causing pain in her wounded shoulder.

“Don’t!” He snapped. 

“I have to see if you’re wounde-” She gripped his shoulder tight.

“I said don’t!” Seventy-Six snapped shoving Rowan backwards.

“What the fuck is your problem!” She snapped, “I saved your fucking life, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay!”

“I don’t need your pity!”

“It’s not pity you stupid old fuck! It’s concern for my teammate!” She grabbed his shoulder again just as he was grabbing his mask forcing him to look at her so that she could see his wounds. Baby blue eyes met Golden, and she felt her heart stop.

“What the fuck” She whispered.

“I said don’t” The Soldier growled.

“Jack…”

“No. He’s dead, and gone.” Morrison shook his head, fitting the mask back into place. He started to walk away back to the fight, the sounds were getting closer to their location, the team would be needing back up.

“Don’t you walk away from me Jack Morrison! What fucking right did you think you had to fucking hide yourself from us!”

Morrison stopped, and turned back to her “Are you really upset that I hid my identity from the team, or that I hid it from you?”

Morrison sprinted away back to the fight, leaving Rowan bleeding in that alley surrounded by dead bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, these aren't meant to be long. Just little snapshots into their relationship until I figure out the real story

She did the simplest thing. She kissed him, and Morrison swore it felt like his entire world just cracked open, The sound of gunfire, the angry screaming of Talon agents issuing and taking orders, even their own team calling for back up faded away. When she finally pulled away the look on her face was a mix of fear, and worry.

“You come back to me understand?” She all but snapped, “I just got you back, and I am not losing you to a suicide mission are we clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” He responded quietly, fitting his mask back into place. “Same for you. Be careful on those rooftops.”

“Don’t worry about me, just remember I’m watching your ass from up there.”

“And the rest of the team?” Seventy-Six joked.

“None of them have an ass as nice as yours.” She patted his cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ve got my eyes on all of you.”

“Just… be safe.” Morrison said. She smiled, the genuine fondness in it throwing him off.

“You too Soldier. Now get out there, your team needs you.” 

She watched him sprint away to join the fight, waiting until he was out of sight to make her jump for the rooftops. 

-  
-  
-

Morrison hated to admit it, but he kept finding himself glancing at every roof, and every window where she might be hiding. He heard the shot, right past his, hitting its target directly behind him. He found her standing almost directly in front of him, on the tallest building.

“I’ve got my eyes on you Seventy-Six” Her voice crackled over the comm.

“Appreciate it.” He responded, his voice a lot steadier than he felt.


End file.
